Main dans la main
by Tya
Summary: Petit drabble décrivant une tranche de vie de la vie de Don et son petit frère, alors âgés de 14 et 9 ans. Nonslash.


**Théme du drabble (pour la communauté LJ frenchdrabble) :** Classe  
**Auteur** : Tya (tyarc sur LJ)   
**Personnages** : Don, Charlie  
**Genre** : Just a little piece of cuteness   
**Rating** : G  
**Disclaimer** : Tous droits réservés, pas de profits.  
**Mots** : 872  
**Note** : Finalement c'est beaucoup plus fun que je le pensais de réfléchir à un thème précis et essayer d'en sortir quelque chose de joli.  
Par rapport à ce drabble, c'est un peu fleur bleue mais Charlie est tellement chou…

**Main dans la main **

Comment un petit garçon de neuf ans pouvait passer inaperçu dans une classe d'adolescents de quatorze ans, Don Eppes avait sa petite idée là-dessus.

La vérité était qu'il ne passait pas inaperçu, il était juste volontairement ignoré. Leur professeur de mathématiques était sévère, mais il avait son talon d'Achille : la passion. Et c'était une chose qu'il avait en commun avec Charlie Eppes.

Ainsi, aujourd'hui comme de nombreux autres jours, une petite tête brune dépassait de la table de Don Eppes. Le garçon était tassé sur la chaise à côté de son frère, le menton sur le bord de la table, et mémorisait instantanément ce que les autres élèves s'évertuaient – avec plus ou moins de motivation – à prendre en note. Un petit sourire flottait sur son visage concentré et ses jambes se balançaient mécaniquement dans le vide.

Vint le moment des exercices.

Charlie n'écrivait pas, mais observait religieusement la course de la plume de Don sur le papier. Son grand frère savait qu'il lui suffisait de demander pour avoir immédiatement la réponse, mais il voulait faire les choses par lui-même. Il aurait détesté devoir dépendre du petit génie.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

« Don, fais voir ton frère un instant. » lui murmura une voix derrière lui.

Don serra les dents mais choisit de ne pas répondre.

« Don ! Fais pas le radin, partage les réponses, passe nous ton frère ! » reprit une autre voix.

Don jeta un œil vers le professeur, qui ne semblait pas prêter attention aux chuchotements, et se risqua à se retourner :

« Mon frère n'est pas un objet, et si tu es trop crétin pour résoudre une équation tout seul, tu ne t'en prends qu'à toi-même ! » siffla-t-il d'un ton aussi bas que possible, malgré la colère qui grondait.

Don sentit Charlie se raidir, parcouru par une vague d'insécurité. Instinctivement, le petit garçon se rapprocha du cahier pour être plus près des chiffres et de la bulle de protection qu'ils offraient face à l'agressivité des grands autour de lui.

« Tu veux que la vieille peau sache qu'il est là ? » reprit le premier avec un sourire carnassier.

Puis, sans attendre une réponse de Don, il se pencha par dessus la table et tira Charlie par la manche.

Son geste eut deux effets.

D'abord, le cri de terreur d'un petit être arraché à sa bulle de protection et précipité au cœur de l'hostilité. La petite boule d'angoisse se débattit et se précipita dans les bras sécurisants de son frère.

Suivit ensuite un bruit sourd, celui de phalanges s'écrasant sur une cavité nasale. Un craquement d'os.

Un cri de douleur, cette fois.

Don contempla sa main recouverte de sang tandis que le silence dans la classe éclatait. Les élèves lachèrent des exclamations stupéfaites et commencèrent à commenter la scène qui venait de se passer ( 'il paraît qu'il est sorti avec l'ex de Don alors qu'ils étaient encore ensemble' , 'ils étaient meilleurs amis avant mais ils se sont disputés à cause de Lilly'…) sans se soucier de la présence du prof.

L'adversaire de Don se tenait le nez en pleurant, le visage en sang. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait inspiré de la pitié à Don, mais celui-ci était bien trop occupé à berçer un Charlie terrorisé dans ses bras pour s'en soucier.

Quand le professeur bondit à leurs côtés, Don ne prit même pas la peine de cacher son petit frère. Il essuya les remarques sans broncher et se mit à rassembler ses affaires sans attendre d'en avoir reçu l'ordre. Il rangea ses cahiers d'une main tout en continuant de caresser doucement le dos de Charlie de l'autre.

Il hocha la tête quand le professeur l'envoya chez le proviseur et mit son sac sur son épaule. Il posa son frère par terre, lui prit la main et, sans un regard pour l'élève qu'il avait blessé, il sortit de la salle de classe.

Il prit le chemin du bureau du principal sans hésitation.

Serein. 

Personne ne serait d'accord avec ce qu'il avait fait. Il serait puni, sans aucun doute.

Mais il ne regrettait pas. 

Au contraire, il était comme apaisé. Son frère était de nouveau en sécurité. Tranquille. Innocent. Et c'était la seule chose qui avait réellement de l'importance.

« Tu me détestes ? » demanda une petite voix timide.

Don s'arrêta et croisa le regard incertain de Charlie. Il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

« Bien sur que non, pourquoi veux-tu que je te déteste ? »

« Parce qu'à cause de moi tu as toujours des ennuis avec les grands. » murmura Charlie en rivant ses yeux au sol.

Don remonta le menton de Charlie pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu es peut-être un petit génie, mais il y a une chose que tous les calculs du monde ne pourront jamais te dire. » commença-t-il avec un sourire doux-amer.

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux grands ouverts de son petit frère. 

« C'est combien je t'aime. »

Don offrit un sourire tendre à son frère et se redressa. 

Ils repartirent affronter leur destin, ensemble.

Main dans la main.


End file.
